Elle était si jolie
by Miss Yem
Summary: Drago a 37ans, il emmène son fils prendre le train pour la première fois. Il la revoit. Il repense à ses échecs sentimentaux qui ont influé sur le reste de sa vie, les conséquences… OS, un presque Dramione, Drame et Romance mêlés sur un air d'Alain Barriere.


_**One-Shoot : Elle était si jolie… (Drago/Hermione) (Drame) (K) (tous les tomes)**_

_Voilà, j'ai écrit un one-shoot, il y a peu, j'ai hésité avant de le poster ici... Bon d'accord, c'est un mensonge perfide (tiens fallait le sortir quand même "perfide" bref... *auto congratulation* XD) ouais non, en fait j'ai oublié ce site, mais ça fait un moment que j'oublie de me connecter, mais des uploads d'une auteur m'a obliger à r'pointer le bout d'mon nez (on s'en fout --' mdr').  
_

**Résumé :** _Drago a 37ans, il emmène son fils prendre le train pour la première fois. Il la revoit. Il repense à ses échecs sentimentaux qui ont influé sur le reste de sa vie, les conséquences… Songfic._

**Disclaimer :**_ Devinez quoi ? Tout appartient à JKR, sauf ce que j'ai écrit =P Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? _

_Bon trêve de plaisanteries, j'vous laisse lire tranquilement !_

_So enjoy ! =)_

_

* * *

  
_

Drago regarda son fils, Scorpius. D'ici quelques heures, celui-ci allait faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Drago n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé ce moment où on reste de l'autre côté du quai. Il y a une trentaine d'années, c'était son père qui était à sa place, l'intimant d'un regard dur de rejoindre les rangs de Serpentard. Ce qu'il avait fait d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant qu'il était dans le rôle du père qui laisse son fils s'éloigner pour forger sa vie, il ne comprenait pas les réactions de son paternel. Ses dernières années au château l'avait fait grandir plus vite que prévu, il avait appris que les maisons ne signifiaient rien, mise à part réunir des élèves dans des groupes de travail qui leurs permettraient de mieux développer leurs aptitudes. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en prémices de sourire. Le Choixpeau pouvait envoyer Scorpius où bon lui semblerait. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que celui-ci rentrerait à chaque vacance et qu'il lui écrirait souvent. Rester seul avec sa femme serait long. Il leva la tête afin d'observer les visages enfantins qui n'exprimaient qu'excitation et nervosité autour de lui. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il la vit. Elle le fixa en retour. C'était la première fois depuis… cette soirée qui avait achevée de bouleverser sa vie… Dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, au-dessus des flammes… quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés…

_Elle était si jolie que je n'osais l'aimer,  
elle était si jolie, je ne peux l'oublier.  
_

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Comment avait-il pu vivre onze ans sans la voir ? Sans entendre le son de sa voix ? Sans sentir son parfum ? Sans ressentir sa présence derrière lui ? Il n'avait pas les réponses à ses questions, et ne les aurait probablement jamais. Il hocha la tête vers elle. La surprise et l'incompréhension se mêlèrent sur les traits de son visage fin et bien équilibré. Elle entrouvrit la bouche en une moue adorable, et adorée, puis fronça quelque peu les sourcils. Cette expression, il la connaissait bien. Trop bien, peut-être. Un souvenir d'elle à l'enterrement de Dumbledore s'inscrivit dans son esprit. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas été autorisé à y aller, cela aurait été du suicide. Mais rien ne l'avait empêché de se faufiler à travers la brume qui habitait la Forêt Interdite au même titre que les créatures qui y vivaient. D'après lui, il était sûrement l'être le plus mauvais pour les personnes innocentes qui étaient assises à une cinquantaine de mètres devant lui. Cette si basse estime de lui-même lui avait déjà lourdement valut les foudres de Lucius Malfoy... Mais en ce jour, apercevoir la longue chevelure ondulée de la jeune fille l'avait fait se sentir mieux, à défaut de se sentir meilleur. Il avait mémorisé cet instant pour les coups durs qui ne manqueraient pas de lui arriver… et qui lui sont arrivés… Il avait donc photographié mentalement cette image de la belle Gryffondor qui lui tournait le dos, mais qui restait forte et maîtresse d'elle-même dans cette situation difficile… La cérémonie avait prit fin et, dans la brise qui s'était installée, elle s'était mise debout pour faire quelques pas seule...

_Elle était trop jolie quand le vent l'emmenait,  
elle fuyait ravie et le vent me disait..._

Un instant, il avait cru avoir le courage de se montrer et de la rejoindre. De lui crier le besoin qu'il ressentait à son égard. Ce besoin de rester auprès d'elle, d'être submerger par la confiance qu'elle avait en elle et qu'elle transmettait aux autres sans que cela soit intentionnel. Drago avait fait un pas, se révélant à la lumière blanche de cette journée maudite. Le vent avait soufflé sur son visage, ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds, sifflant à ses oreilles…

_Elle est bien trop jolie et toi je te connais,  
l'aimer toute une vie, tu ne pourras jamais._

Il s'était stoppé, ahurit par sa propre audace. Une seconde, il était resté ainsi, indécis. Un choix s'était imposé à lui : Se révéler et tenter sa chance ? Ou lui permettre de choisir son destin et rester en retrait, à l'instar de Rogue envers Lilly Evans ? Mais personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa présence à l'orée des arbres, les membres de l'Ordre s'éloignaient par grappe, les membres du Ministère faisaient de même. Potter parlait avec sa rouquine de petite amie. Weasley s'éloignait aux côtés de celle que Drago convoitait avec tant de ferveur. D'un bond, il avait repris sa place, résigné, se pliant à la seconde proposition… Alors que la jeune fille disparaissait… Pour ne plus réapparaître durant de longs mois… Drago se souvenait des émotions qui avaient prit possession de son cœur. Il avait vu défiler chaque jour sans nouvelle, sans un mot, pas même un signe dans un journal intègre. Septembre… Octobre… Novembre… Décembre… Puis la nouvelle année avait remplacé la précédente dans ses comptes désespérés. Janvier… Février… et ainsi de suite. Il avait donc du se rendre à l'évidence. Pour se renseigner sur elle et son périple, il fallait qu'il soit un fervent partisan du Lord Noir… Drago revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit la locomotive du train hurler. La machine se mit en marche, tractant les nombreux wagons rouges, émettant un vent de plus en plus puissant. Il ne la voyait plus, une marrée humaine les séparait. L'air souffla ses derniers mots à Drago…

_Oui mais elle est partie, c'est bête mais c'est vrai.  
Elle était si jolie, tu n'oublieras jamais._

Oui. Il ne l'oublierait pas. Jamais. D'ailleurs le physique de son épouse, ressemblait étrangement à celui de sa Juliette. Une sorte de compensation que la vie avait bien voulut lui offrir... Il n'avait pas dit au revoir à son fils, trop aux prises avec ses souvenirs douloureux. Il lui fit un signe de la main lorsqu'il l'aperçut, le nez collé à une vitre du train, le regard apeuré par ce qui allait l'attendre durant sa première année. Drago soupira. Quand la reverrait-il ? L'année prochaine, même jour, même heure ? Il l'espérait ardemment en tout cas…

_Aujourd'hui c'est l'automne et je pleure souvent,  
Aujourd'hui c'est l'automne qu'il est loin le printemps._

Drago observa son fils. Celui-ci était devenu adulte. Il allait entamer sa dernière année à l'école. C'était donc la dernière fois que Drago l'accompagnait à la gare, de plus, les élèves de septième année avait prévu une soirée de désintégration dès que le train les aurait reconduit à Londres. Aucun parent ne viendrait les chercher en juin. Drago inspira profondément, il avait insisté pour le conduire à King's Cross malgré les protestations de celui-ci. Il avait traversé le mur magique puis avait jeté des coups d'œil furtifs sur l'ensemble du quai. Il savait pertinemment que c'était sa dernière occasion de la voir. Peut-être oserait-il lui adresser poliment la parole ? Il doutait fortement de lui-même. Cela faisait près de sept ans qu'il essayait… en vain. Jamais les mots ne sortaient de sa bouche qui restait inlassablement scellée. Finalement, il la vit. Tout près de la locomotive, sermonnant sa fille pour qu'elle prenne soin de son frère, en ayant, visiblement, plus qu'assez d'être convoquée à Poudlard à cause de ses bêtises. Entendre le son doux de sa voix dont les intonations s'étaient durcies augmenta son rythme cardiaque. Cela pourrait paraître impensable qu'elle continue à lui faire cet effet après tant d'années. Et pourtant…

_  
Dans le parc où frissonnent les feuilles au vent mauvais  
sa robe tourbillonne, puis elle disparaît..._

A bien y réfléchir, le vent avait eut tort le jour néfaste où Dumbledore avait été enterré. Drago aurait pu, et aurait su, l'aimer. Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps et tout recommencer… Il s'imagina à nouveau dans la Forêt Interdite, à dix-sept ans, tiraillé entre deux choix aux buts identiques : l'aimer. Il se serait avancé, chacun de ses pas suintant la certitude, ses bras levés en l'air en signe de paix. Puis les sorciers présents auraient dégainé leurs armes de bois. Il se serait mis à genoux, à côté de la tombe blanche, ses yeux d'argent vrillés sur elle. On l'aurait questionné, lui aurait fait boire du Véritaserum pour connaître ses motivations. C'est à ce moment qu'elle aurait appris la raison de ce revirement : elle-même. Elle se serait montrée méfiante, puis, peu à peu, elle aurait compris que les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour Weasley n'étaient rien comparés au feu qui l'incendiait lorsqu'elle serait avec Drago. Alors, elle aurait fini par s'avouer ce qu'elle ressentait et ils auraient eut une belle vie tous deux réunit. Et mue par cette force incommensurable que fait naître l'amour véritable, il aurait été capable de tout supporter pour la protéger, la chérir, combler ses manques, la rassurer. En somme, être là pour elle. Là pour la famille qu'ils auraient fondé grâce à ce même amour sincère et indestructible qui les aurait liés tous deux…

_Elle était si jolie que je n'osais l'aimer,  
elle était si jolie, je ne peux l'oublier.  
Elle était trop jolie quand le vent l'emmenait,_

Le Poudlard Express démarra dans un panache de fumée. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de la bordure du quai en jetant des coups d'œil pressés à sa montre. Elle le remarqua à peine, hochant brièvement de la tête comme elle le faisait tous les ans à cette même date depuis que sa fille était entrée en première année à Poudlard. Elle poursuivit son chemin sans un autre regard. Drago, de ses yeux gris et attristés, l'accompagna jusqu'au mur magique où elle s'évapora, sa cape volant derrière elle et sa chevelure flottant avec légèreté… Comme toujours… Sa dernière chance lui avait filé entre les doigts en suivant le chemin de la femme brune aux cheveux ondulés. Il resta tétanisé un temps indéfini, réalisant que jamais plus il ne la verrait à nouveau. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres occasions qui se présenteraient à lui. Il se décida finalement à emprunter le chemin qu'elle avait pris bien plus tôt, traversant à pas lent la longueur du quai et la borne 9 ¾ …

Drago laissa vagabonder son regard terne sur l'horizon. L'océan était beau, infini, démesurément présent par sa surface et son bruit particulier. Il écouta les vagues se fracasser contre les rochers, visualisant dans son esprit l'écume blanche et mousseuse aller et venir inlassablement sur la berge, et les mouettes criant en planant au-dessus... Il avait quarante-neuf ans, mais son regard trahissait son âge. Il semblait tellement plus vieux, tellement écorché par la vie qu'il n'avait pas sut profiter d'elle comme il l'aurait du. Cinq ans. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçut… Il avait fini par se résigner, il avait tout de même attendu que son fils soit lancé dans sa vie professionnelle et personnelle, de même, il avait laissé sa femme aller voir ailleurs. Puis, progressivement et inévitablement, il s'était détaché d'eux, de leurs vies respectives…

Ainsi, il était prêt. Il estimait qu'il n'était pas parvenu à la combler dans cette vie, alors il tenterait sa chance dans la prochaine… Drago ferma les yeux. Le vent fouettait son visage, malmenait ses vêtements, ses cheveux… Mais celui-ci lui rappelait chaque instant où il l'avait vu en présence d'un vent… Il la revit courir pour aller dans les serres, attendre dans les gradins pour soutenir ses amis en pleins mois de novembre, secouer ses cheveux avec une certaine sensualité, s'enfuir dans les couloirs… Elle était si jolie… Drago décapsula la fiole au liquide sombre. Sans une autre pensée que son beau visage illuminé par les rayons d'un soleil lointain, il avala d'une traite le poison, son joli prénom résonnant dans sa tête : Hermione… et les paroles de cette chanson :

_Elle était si jolie, je n'oublierai jamais…_

* * *

_So ? What d'you think about ?_

_Reviews ? _

_Ca fait trop plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu (que les écrits soient bons ou non, les critiques sont les bienvenues =))_

_Au fait, le titre de la chanson, vous vous y attendez tous, est "Elle était si jolie", interprétée par Alain Barrière. Mais j'avoue ne l'avoir pas écoutée " seulement la version des Enfoirés qu'on peut écouter sur des sites de musiques légaux ;)_

_Merci à ceux et celles qui ont prit le temps de me lire !_

_Bazous !  
_


End file.
